


To All The Clowns I've Loved Before

by littlelesbiangirl



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelesbiangirl/pseuds/littlelesbiangirl
Summary: He was a clown,he was a demogorgon,can I make it anymore obvious?





	1. The Vanishing of Pennywise's Heterosexuality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -They're teenagers, but it's present day.  
-The 'child box' is a box demons and monsters use to get pregnant, as some demons and monsters cannot have sex. You put the tooth of a child inside and magic stuff happens, then you are pregnant.  
-Demons and monsters are almost all heterophobic.  
-Even though Dems can't speak, he can use telepathy to speak to Penny.

Pennywise was just a simple demon clown. He killed children, played chess, everything a demon clown was meant to do. His mom always told him that one day he'd meet a nice boy and settle down, but he's been out of luck so far. That was, until he met him.

He's out on a stroll in Derry, disguised as some kid he killed, trying to get fresh air when he hears laughter. It's his son, Eddie, and a group of boys. Eddie's holding the hand of a boy with glasses and a Hawaiian shirt, and Penny can't help but feel sad. He wants a boyfriend. He needs a boyfriend. He hears a boy with a stutter talk about some new kids who moved to Derry and he gets excited. He can eat new kids. Eddie sees him walking and comes up to say hi, his friends not far behind.

"Hi dad!" Eddie says, a smile on his face. The rest of the boys don't seem confused, Penny assumes they've been informed on the whole situation. Having a human boy as a son is odd. All the other demons at Umz, the gay bar he attends, find it fascinating. Penny doesn't know how it happened. Normally when you put a kids tooth in the 'child box' the kid you give birth to is like you, but Eddie is a human. So is his other kid. Beverly. She's out somewhere. Penny doesn't know where, and he doesn't care where.

"Hi son!" Penny says with the voice of the woman he's disguised as. "Who's this?" he asks, gesturing to the boy who's holding Eddie's hand. Eddie blushes, and the boy smiles and introduces himself.

"I'm Richie!" he says loudly and puts his sweaty hand out in front of him. Penny is hesitant to shake it, but he does anyway. Richie smiles and shakes his hand vigorously. Penny already hates him. His son couldn't have gotten a better boyfriend? His hair is ridiculous, and his shirt is ugly. Eddie has a boyfriend before Penny?! And it's this Richie kid?! It's just unfair.

"Can I have a sleepover with these guys tonight, daddy?" Eddie asks, his eyes hopeful. If Eddie's gone all night, Penny can go to Umz for a while. Maybe meet someone, although that's a bit unlikely. He smiles and nods.

"Of course you can, bud." Eddie's eyes light up. "I gotta go now, Eddie. I'll see you later!" Eddie nods and waves goodbye as Penny crawls into the sewers. He has to get his makeup touched up before he goes to Umz. He wants to look good in case he finds his true love. As he swims in grey-water to his house, he finds shoes from the children he killed. He thinks about what the stuttering boy talked about. New kids moved to Derry. He can't wait to eat them.

As he gets to his house, he sits on the pile of carcasses he sleeps on. He has gone back to his clown form since he swam in the sewers. He puts blood on his nose, making his clown nose more vibrant. He stands up and walks to the mirror he has right next to a lose arm. He kicks the arm out of the way and smiles at how beautiful he is. He turns around and twisted his head around, so he can look at his ass. It looks good. He turns his body back around and gets ready to head out.

-

As he gets to Umz, someone catches his eye. A certain faceless creature. Penny feels something in his chest. It's the same feeling he gets after he looks at his reflection and sees his fat ass. He walks to sit next to him, his heart beating fast and his ass cheeks clapping with each step. The sound of his ass alerts the hot monster who caught his eye. As Penny sits, his ass can hardly fit on the stool. Even though that hot monster doesn't have eyes, Penny can tell he's staring at his ass.

"1 shot of bull's blood, please," Penny says to the bartender. It comes quickly and he looks at the faceless monster after taking the shot.

"I'm Pennywise, the dancing clown. Penny for short."

"I'm Dems, the demogorgon. I'm new here." Dems uses his telepathy to speak. Penny smiles and asks him what he drinks. After finding out what Dems likes, he orders it for him.

"One glass of chicken saliva, please." Dems is honored that this clown with a fat ass is buying him a drink.

"I'm new to Derry," Dems says after he got his drink and took a sip. "I'm here with my kid and his weird ass friends. He's a human." Penny gasps.

"My kids are humans too! My daughter's a dumbass slut, but my son is a perfect angel." It's true. Beverly is dumb and acts like it's weird to eat kids. Eddie understands, and does everything Penny says. Penny hates Bev, but loves Eddie so much.

"My son has perfect hair and babysits full time," Dems says.

They talk about human children for about an hour until Dems looks at the clock on the wall.

"Oh shit! I have to go. My son should be getting back from babysitting a kid named Dustin at this time. I'll probably be here tomorrow, same time. Bye!" Dems says as he walks out, leaving Penny alone on the bar stool.

-

All Penny could think about that night was Dems. He didn't even notice that Bev wasn't home yet. He couldn't sleep. He lied awake thinking about those shiny teeth and that stinky breath. So when Bev came home at 4AM he was awake.

"Where the fuck have you been, brat?"

Bev just shrugs. Penny glares.

"Answer me when I ask you a question, breeder!" He knows that Bev isn't actually a breeder, he's just using it as an insult. She shakes her head to be difficult. He gets mad, and throws a severed arm at her head.

"Sorry! I was at my friend Ben's house! I promise I wont be late again!"

Penny lies back down on his carcass pile and mutters "You better not."


	2. Falling in Love with a Demogorgon?!

The next morning, Penny goes on a swim in the sewers. His swim cap, goggles, and bathing suit are all red, just like his nose. He's on his way to the house of the annoying kid his son's dating. His son is there and he's going to pick him up. When Penny woke up this morning, there was no sign of Bev, but that's a good thing. He knows she's not straight, because that'd be terrible, but sometimes he wonders. She's such an annoying bitchy brat it'd make sense. And she's always hanging out with that boy. Ben.

Penny puts the thought out his mind. There's no way his daughter is a breeder, no fucking way. He raised her.

Once Penny gets to the house, he swims up and crawls out the toilet, his makeup smudged because of the piss in the sewers. He notices that Richie's bathroom is small and yellow, and he's tempted to cover it in blood. He resists, though, because this is his son's boyfriend's house. He walks out the bathroom and calls out to his son.

"Eddie, it's me! Your father!" Richie has carpeted hallways that are almost as ugly as he is.

"In here, Dad!" Penny hears his son call back to him from the room at the very end of the hall. He walks up to it, and opens the door without knocking. There are the boys he always sees hanging around Eddie sitting on the floor, but also four new boys. One of them looks just like Richie, but without the terrible fashion sense and ugly ass glasses. Eddie is packing up his medicine into his backpack in the corner.

When he's finished, he says goodbye to his friends and they head out. Penny in completely unaware of the terrible things happening with his other child.

-

Beverly is sitting on Ben's bed, her feet dangling off the side. She's talking about how her father called her a breeder. She feels her eye's tear up.

"Do you think he knows? About us?" Ben walks up to her, shaking his head.

"Nah, babe. 'S probs all good." Bev nods as Ben gives her finger guns.

"You're right. I'd probably be kicked out if he knew."

"God, babe. You're so thicc! Wanna go smash mailboxes with me?" He smirks. His greased back hair and leather jacket make Bev swoon.

"Not right now, sweetie. I just want to stay here." Ben shrugs, then sits on the bed next to Bev.

"Aight. Oh! I got another love letter for you, babe." Bev's eyes light up and she smiles wide.

Ben reaches his hand in his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper folded in half. It says 'for my thicc queen, luv u'. She smiles even wider before reading the poem.

'Roses r red,  
so is ur hair,  
im not gud at riming  
but ily'

She feels tears in her eyes. It's the most beautiful thing she's ever read. She hugs Ben tightly, and he smooches her cheek. Beverly can't help but feel bad about this. Being straight. It feels dirty and wrong. And it is.

-

Pennywise is at the bar again, same time as yesterday. He feels kind of bad about leaving Eddie home alone, but this is more important. Besides, he has rats and severed heads to keep him company. He orders something with child brains in it. It was expensive, but he's rich. He sits, his fat ass on the bar stool, waiting. Dems said he'd be here the same time, and it's the same time.

Penny starts to get nervous, but then the door to the bar slams open, and Dems is there, hot as ever. He walks over to Penny and Penny's heart beats out of his chest. He sits down on the stool next to him.

They start talking like they've know each other all their lives. They somehow start talking about Christmas and Penny finds out Dems still believes in Santa Clause.

"I must confess, I still believe." Penny smiles at the reference to his favorite human ever, including his children.

"I love Britney Spears!" Penny shouts. Dems smiles, and Penny feels like he's floating. It could be because he was drunk, but it also could be the fact that he was falling in love.

He was falling in love with Dems.


End file.
